


Serendipity

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Meeting in a Bar, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace and Mobile's first hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

The club is loud and dark and slightly sticky, though that's mostly the floor. And the bar. And some of the patrons. Wallace wriggles in between knots of heaving bodies, getting groped now and then, until he almost reaches the bar. Other Scott waves at him from the edges of the dance floor, turning back to a not-so-cute guy. Wallace turns towards the bar and smacks into the air around someone.

He looks up. Handsome face. Glasses. _Awesome_.

"Hi," and somehow he can hear him perfectly. The sound comes from under the music, or around it. "What's your name?"

"Wallace," he resists yelling. The stranger nods.

"Nice to meet you, Wallace," his voice slips under the music again. "I'm Mobile."

Wallace grins his most charming, winning grin at him. "Mobile, you are coming home with me tonight," and since he doesn't have to shout, he uses his flirtiest tone.

The corner of Mobile's mouth quirks up. "So I am," he says.

Other Scott bounces up to them. "Hey Wallace," he yells in his ear, "I'm hungry. Shall we go someplace to eat?" His eyes slide upwards. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Mobile," Wallace shouts into Other Scott's ear. "He's coming home with me."

Other Scott looks Mobile up and down, receiving nothing but a cool stare. "He's intense."

"It's sexy," Wallace points out. Mobile inclines his head and smiles slightly.

"Didn't you lose your keys?" Other Scott says when they're outside.

"Shit, I did. Well, maybe we'll run into Scott. Or I can turf him out when we get there." Wallace slides his fingertips over Mobile's aura, or force field, whatever it is that's shielding him from crowds and rain. Mobile shivers slightly.

"You're evil," Other Scott says. "That poor boy."

"Pfft. He can crawl to Ramona's. Maybe he's going there anyway, who knows." Wallace stretches his arms high above his head. "I'll let whatever happens happen."

"Good philosophy," Mobile observes.

"You're a smart man, Mobile," Wallace tells him, sliding his fingertips over the shielding of Mobile's palm. "I like smart men."

Mobile shivers a little more.

They stop at Pizza Pizza. "I'd better go get some money out," Mobile says, patting his pockets. He never speaks above a measured tone, perfectly clear. Wallace wants to muddle his words up. "I'll be right back."

He's gone not five minutes when Scott and Ramona show up, so that sorts the key out. Thankfully, Ramona takes Scott home; Mobile misses them by something like thirty seconds, making some choice comments about drunk people using the bank machine and taking forever.

They book it out of there once they've both eaten something. Wallace keeps stealing glances. Much as he loves a great view, sometimes all he wants is to tear the guy's clothes off. He wonders if Mobile will let him.

"So this is me," he says, sweeping an arm around, once they get home.

"Nice place," Mobile half-smiles. "Here," he adds, "you're soaking. Let me show you something."

"Okay." Wallace hangs his coat up and stands where Mobile is pointing; a few inches away, facing him.

"Your chakras," Mobile begins, "are here," he touches a few centimetres in front of Wallace's forehead, "here," almost brushing his throat, "here," over his chest, "here, here, here," a slow line down his stomach, "and here," almost, not quite, brushing over his crotch. Wallace's breath catches. "Your chi," Mobile continues, splaying his hand out just above Wallace's jeans, "pours out of them. Close your eyes," Wallace does, "and spread your chi all over your body. Picture it." Wallace is very aware of his shallow breaths, hitching every few. He pictures the energy he can feel when Mobile touches it, spreading out. "Now shake it off," Mobile instructs, and Wallace does.

He is dry. And hard. "Thanks," he whispers. Clears his throat. "Can there be sex now?"

"Put your hand out," Mobile replies, and Wallace splays his palm right up against Mobile's shield, over his heart. Mobile smiles at him, and Wallace feels the shielding dissolve, his hand gradually making its way until it's resting on Mobile's shirt.

Wallace yanks it over his head.

He trips over his jeans, half out of his shoes, while Mobile is pulling his shirt off. There's a muffled thump, and they land mostly on the futon. Wallace pulls him up by the back pockets, then slowly unzips his trousers, and Mobile sucks on his neck. Wallace groans.

When they're naked, he fishes the lube from between the futon and the wall, and fumbles around in his jeans for a condom. "I thought," Mobile mumbles into his back, licking in tiny circles, "it would be a great idea to blow you."

Wallace flips over and straddles him. "That is an excellent idea," he shivers. "Just let me do this first." And he leans down and bites Mobile's chest lightly.

"Mmm," Mobile sighs. "Okay but seriously, I'm going to blow you now."

"Shit, yeah," Wallace breathes, turning over and pushing some item of clothing or other off the bed. Mobile trails his tongue from Wallace's belly button down, then licks a stripe up his dick, and Wallace groans. Mobile closes his mouth over the head of Wallace's cock and sucks, and Wallace tangles his hands in Mobile's hair and arches his back, his neck, as Mobile sucks in a steady rhythm.

He starts humming, a tuneless sound, wrapping one hand around the base of Wallace's cock, and it feels so fucking good that Wallace loses all power of coherent thought. "Nngmmmhn," he gasps. Mobile just sucks harder, twists his wrist, keeps on humming. It might be the best head he has ever had. Wallace bucks, trying not to bump his cock into Mobile's throat, squirming in the attempt. "Nmmhgnngm," he yelps, the rhythm steadily increasing, and he is going to come. This might be the _quickest_ head he's ever had, shit.

Mobile hums deeper, and Wallace tips over the edge. He tugs on Mobile's hair to let him know as he feels it build, and then he comes with an incoherent yell, arching his whole body.

"Fuck," he pants when he can see again and the room isn't spinning, "that was awesome."

Mobile grins at him. He's shifted so they're lying side by side, Mobile's erection pressed against Wallace's hip. "Give me a minute," Wallace waves a hand, "and I'll take care of that for you."

"That'd be great," Mobile smiles, and leans down to lick his nipple.

"Maybe two minutes," Wallace amends. Mobile laughs softly into his chest.


End file.
